


First Fragment: Last Kiss

by rosa_himmelblau



Series: Crime and Punishment: A Story in Three Fragments [1]
Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: What if Sonny had never gotten the chance to run?





	

Sonny sat looking regal, a prince exhausted after a hard-won battle. Vinnie couldn't stand still, _how long has it been, how long 'til they get here?_

Distantly he listened to Sonny's angry, subdued rant. "You're nothing, Vinnie."

_Where **are** they, dammit?_

"You're nothing to me. You look at that watch again I'll kill you where you stand."

 _God, he sounds as tired as I feel,_ Vinnie thought. _Won't they ever get here?_ He stopped, just looking at Sonny, trying to think.

"You'd've stuck that knife right in my back, right through my heart and watched the life race out of my eyes!" _How can he sound so morally outraged after what he just did to Patrice?_ "Wha'd I ever do to deserve that, huh?" _I've never seen this Sonny before, this calm power, this—I don't even know him—_ "I'm not gonna kill you. Not now. I want you to go someplace and disappear, somewhere I can't find you on those days when I think about that you were my Brutus." _Who **is** he, with all this arrogance— sending me away, I'm not even important enough for him to kill—_

_Calm, drained, he believes he doesn't want to kill me, but who knows what might happen if he gets himself all worked up? Gotta keep him distracted 'til they get here, not much longer now—_

Vinnie walked over to Sonny, making himself noticeable, wanting Sonny to look at him.

"Why would I want to betray you?" he asked softly, deliberately, making Sonny listen to him. "Huh? Why? Jesus, Sonny, give me one reason. You said it yourself, Patrice had nothing to offer me, nothing I want. You gave me more than I ever dreamed of," letting his voice purr over these last words. 

Sonny looked up at him, doubt on his face. "Tell me what happened."

"No. I don't want to talk to you with you not trusting me." Surprise on Sonny's face, always a good sign; when he could surprise him, he usually had him. "You won't listen, you won't believe me. You gotta trust me before I talk to you."

They just looked at each other then, Sonny reading his meaning clearly. "Vinnie. Make me trust you," he offered, and Vinnie smiled and knelt down in front of him.

Unzipped him and himself because yes, he was hard as well, and he could call it adrenaline but he knew it was a lie, there was more. Using one hand to stroke the smooth, hot skin, watching it harden more as his other hand felt his own heat rising. The distance that had been forming between them closed again. He looked up into Sonny's eyes, caught the flame there and licked his lips. Then he bent and took Sonny's cock in his mouth.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, a whispered, "Yeah, do it . . . . " and oh, so faint in the distance a hint of sirens. He sucked hard, pulled himself harder, suddenly strongly aroused, thoughts only on the cock in his mouth and the one in his hand.

Sonny's hands tangled in his hair, pulled it, his hips straining to push in deeper, Vinnie doing everything he could to help, sucking hard, his own climax fast approaching, sirens coming closer, wishing he could say something to urge Sonny's coming, but he could feel it, taste it, warm and salty, and he was coming—

—and the cavalry was coming.

A second of afterglow, no more. Sonny heard the sirens and shoved him away, standing up, zipping up. Vinnie did the same, wiping his hands on his pants.

"What the fuck—?" Dazed, bewildered, Sonny was looking to him for an explanation.

 _He doesn't know; he will soon enough._ "Maybe they grabbed Aldo," he suggested, and Sonny just stared at him, eyes wide.

"Oh, shit—" He started to move away, but Vinnie grabbed him and kissed him fiercely, mercilessly, his heart breaking.

Sonny didn't struggle; he took Vinnie's face in his hands, kissing him back, sweeter than Vinnie could ever have imagined.

"I love you," Vinnie whispered, letting him go, seeing Frank coming in leading the cavalry.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fragment came very fast, it just poured out.


End file.
